


Read You Like The Palm of Your Hand

by periwren



Series: Palm Reading fics [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Insults, Palm Reading, Pranks and Practical Jokes, This was the original idea I had, When I wanted to do a palm reading fic, writing on hands, you don't have to read the first one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Roman has taken up palm reading but Logan doesn't believe in it. The others play a joke on Logan where they write all over his hands - but Logan doesn't think it's very funny at all.





	Read You Like The Palm of Your Hand

Logan scowled angrily into the bathroom mirror as he continued lathering and scrubbing his hands.

It was no use, but he was too stubborn to give up, as he washed his hands more vigorously.

He was already 15minutes late to breakfast and would have considered skipping it all together if he could get past Patton however there was no hope of that as he heard him calling him from downstairs, “Logan? Are you up? Breakfast is ready!” There was no way Logan could simply waltz right out the house without eating “the most important meal of the day”.

Honesty, Logan wouldn’t have minded if it was just Patton, but the others would be down there and he knew that they would be waiting for him. To laugh at their handywork first hand.

Still fuming, Logan turned off the taps and dried his hands on the hand towel. Then he threw the towel down onto the floor in a hissy fit because _none of it had come off!_

His hands were still covered in childish graffiti! Why did the others have to be such jerks? And why did they have to pull their stupid prank using _permanent_ marker?

**_NERD, DORK, ROBOT, D. TURD _**– Logan assumed that the last one was actually short for Drama Turd a call back to “Can Lying be Good?” which Roman used instead of the correct term dramaturg.

Logan knew why the others – (probably Roman, but maybe Remus and Deceit too – the words were clearly written in different handwriting) – had done this. It was all with Roman’s stupid new hobby – palm reading – of all the absurd things. Roman had spent hours reading the others futures yesterday – and was supposed to read Logan’s today.

Not that Logan had any desire for Roman to do so, Logan didn’t believe in palm reading, but through their bickering on the legitimacy of the activity yesterday, Roman had loudly declared that he would be able to read Logan like a book.

And now Logan had woken up to these childlike insults on his hands! Roman would certainly be able to read these. Logan could imagine it now; Roman grabbing him so he couldn’t get away, saying that it was time for his palm reading and then acting shocked and amazed at how easy the reading is “Wow, look here Logan, you can see right here that you are a great big nerd!” and all of them laughing at him.

Finally Logan stomped downstairs into the kitchen. As he predicted all the others where there, Patton, Roman, Remus, Virgil and Deceit. Patton had kindly already plated some crofters jam toast and a cup of coffee in his setting. Logan sat down with his arms folded. The others kept looking at him and then at each other and giggling. Only Patton didn’t seem to be in on the joke.

Logan wondered if there was any way he could possibly eat while keeping a closed fist.

“So Logan are you ready for your palm reading?” asked Roman who was barely able to finish his sentence before snickering into his cereal, Virgil, Deceit and Remus joining in on the laughter.

Logan wondered if there was any way he could possibly punch Roman in the face with his fist and claim that it was an accident.

“I do not believe that it would be a very informative session.” snapped Logan.

“Entertaining though,” remarked Remus.

“Oh and I hear very accurate – Roman seems very talented at it.” said Deceit smirking.

Logan glared at him.

Patton had picked up that something wasn’t right but couldn’t figure out what.

“Hey, is something going on?” Everyone smoothed their faces into a picture of innocence “Logan, what’s wrong? You haven’t touched your crofters.”

“N-nothing Patton.” replied Logan, the others waited with anticipation.

“Maybe you could feed it to him Patton?” said Virgil

“No. That is not necessary Patton.” said Logan. He sighed, better get this over with. He uncrossed his arms and opened his hands.

“Logan – what is all that?” asked Patton sounding upset and confused as the others started giggling again.

“It-it’s nothing Patton. The others are just playing a silly childish prank on me that’s all.” Logan wanted to act mature, like this didn’t bother him, but he couldn’t help it as a humiliated blush spread over his cheeks as the others giggled – he hated not being taken seriously and people laughing at him.

Roman reached across the table, grabbing one of his hands, and pretended to examine it thoroughly; “Well this certainly is going to be the easiest palm reading by far.” Causing the others to laugh again.

Logan snatched his hand away, “Yes, well. Excuse me.” he snapped as he got up and stormed off, he didn’t have retort but if he stayed there any longer he might actually resort to violence.

~~

Later that day, after Logan had come from work, he had planned to spend a quite night in his room. That wasn’t his original plan but he just didn’t feel like spending a movie night with the others, he was still upset with them over their doodling over his hands. He had had to wear gloves to school today to hide the insults from his students. And the gloves had just caused the others to start laughing at him all over again when he had returned home.

Logan wasn’t surprised at the knock at his door, but he was excepting it to be Patton coming to check on him or drag him downstairs for the movie. Logan wasn’t excepting a sheepish Roman.

“Hey Lo, how about you come downstairs huh? Watch the movie with everyone, it’s family time.”

“No.”

“Aw c’mon please.”

“Roman did Patton send you up?”

“…yes.”

“Roman did Patton tell you that I am upset because of your idea to draw on my hands?”

“um…yeah.”

“Look – leave me alone. You can tell Patton that you did everything possible to try and get me to come down but-but I just want to be left alone right now.”

“Logan c’mon, so overreacting. It was just a joke, why are you making such a big deal out if it?”

Logan’s temper flared up immediately _“I am not making a big deal out if it. I acted very calm and mature about the whole thing even though I wanted to slap you hard enough to transfer the ink onto your big fat head! You come up here only because Patton told you to and you don’t even bother with an apology! You, Remus, Deceit and Virgil too if he was involved are just jerks, this is a stupid prank, not funny at all, you just wanted to call me mean names and now I have to wear gloves for who knows how long so I don’t have an entire school and random strangers seeing these too. AndyouknowhowmuchIhatenotbeingtakenseriouslyand -and-and”_

Logan almost started hyperventilating from saying all that so fast, he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand roughly.

“Woah, woah, Lo. Calm down, it’s alright – I’m sorry!” cried Roman in alarm rushing over to hug his friend. “Calm down, calm down, it’s okay, I’m sorry – I’m sorry. It’s alright.” Roman kept repeating this over and over until Logan did calm down again.

Logan looked away awkwardly “I-I’m sorry.” Roman looked at him confused.

“I mean I am sorry for that sudden outburst -I – look just pretend that never happened okay and”

“No, Logan. I’m the one that should be sorry – you’re right it was a mean joke. Why-why don’t you just wash it off – why are you going around wearing gloves?” asked Roman

Logan frowned at him, “Because you used permanent marker.”

Now Roman is a good actor. Thomas wouldn’t be the performer he is today without him. But when Roman is not acting, he’s very easy to read. Logan could literally see the gears turning in his brain and his facial expression going from confusion to realization to “oh I F’d up” as he processed Logan’s last statement.

“Oh. Oh no. Logan I-I I’m so sorry – I didn’t mean to, I sorry, I thought it was just a regular marker and-and I’m sure there’s a way to get it off and-”

“Roman, roman. Calm down. Let’s …go downstairs and watch a Disney movie with the others.”

“Huh?”

“I… I am feeling bit better now. I think family time might be a good idea.”

“I’ll tell the others not to make fun of your hands okay?”

“Thank you Roman I would appreciate that.”

Logan got up to go downstairs when Roman quickly snatched a marker from his desk.

“Wait here –” said Roman as he added something to Logan’s hands.

“Ahhh” said Logan not knowing what to say.

“There. See – that’s a bit better right? You are a Genius Nerd after all.”

“Ah Roman… genius is not spelt with a J.”

“Oh shoot.”


End file.
